


what's a soulmate?

by imjustarisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustarisa/pseuds/imjustarisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what's a soulmate?" </p>
<p>"It's a.. well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself-- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. you'll always love them." </p>
<p>A series of soulmate one-shots (mostly Skye centric)</p>
<p>(quote from dawson's creek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You really think I’m letting you do this? (Steve/Skye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt I got on tumblr to write a drabble (this came out longer than a drabble) with the line “you really think I’m letting you do this?” to Skye and Steve. This is set post 2x10 of AoS but pre AoU.

“You really think I’m letting you do this?” Steve asked Skye, crossing his arms as he watched her. 

“Well, I don’t care. I’m not asking for your permission Steve.” Skye stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to what she was doing. She had spent the past few weeks at the tower to get to know her soulmate better but the whole time she was there, Stark made it his mission to annoy her and Steve in almost every way possible. Tony was still probably bitter about Coulson being alive and since she was on his team, he must have decided to take it out on her. Either that, or he was still upset she had hacked into Stark Industries and leaked out some of his plans during her Rising Tide days. At first she hadn’t minded Tony disturbing them that much, it seemed pretty harmless. But after the first week, it got annoying. Anytime she and Steve made plans or were going to spend time together, Tony would have found something he needed Steve’s help with or he would come up with some excuse so they wouldn’t be alone. 

“Tony’s not going to be happy about this Skye and I’d rather prefer for us not to deal with him bugging us so we can spend some time together.” He took her hand and pulled her to him slightly, looking down at her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers. “This is just going to piss him off more, are you sure it’s worth it?” 

Skye blushed slightly when he had kissed her before smiling at him. His kisses never failed to make her weak at the knees. When she had found out he was her soulmate, she couldn’t believe her luck. The guys she had been with in the past had always disappointed her and after some time, she expected that the person the universe chose for her would too. She was sure she was cursed to never have a good relationship in her life until she found Steve. He had uttered the words on her skin and in that moment, knowing that Captain America was her soulmate, it made all the bad experiences she had before worth it. It all led to her finding Steve. 

“It definitely will be.” She said as she stepped away from him, knowing that if she spent any longer in his arms, she would get distracted from the task at hand. “This is payback for all the times he interrupted us since I’ve been here.” The young hacker smirked as she looked back to her laptop and typed quickly. “Just a few more touches and I’ll be done.” She muttered as she felt Steve come up behind her, resting his hands on her waist. 

“So what does this do again?” Steve asked as his arms wound around her waist and he pulled her into his chest. His eyes stayed focused on the screen, trying to understand what she was doing but 21st century technology was a foreign concept to him, even with all the help he had been getting. He was still struggling with figuring out how to use his phone, he was sure he wouldn’t understand the things that Skye and Tony could do with a laptop for a long time. 

“Just wait and see.” She chuckled slightly before pressing the Enter key. She turned so that she was facing the captain and looked up at him. “Once Tony gets this, he’ll be busy for a while and we’ll get our time together, finally.” Skye’s hands moved to his chest and she bit her lip. Her eyes searched his for a moment and she couldn’t help but think that she was the luckiest girl in the world for getting a chance to love and be loved by the man in front of her. The part of her that believed she would never belong anywhere vanished when she was with him. Being wrapped in his arms like she was right now made her feel like she was finally home. 

Skye smiled softly and moved to the tip of her toes to kiss him before the sound of “Never Gonna Give You Up” could be heard in Tony’s lab. Steve raised an eyebrow at her and she winked before laughing when she heard Tony start yelling for Jarvis to turn it off. But instead of the AI’s voice, Rebecca Black’s “Friday” echoed through the lab instead. 

“WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU JARVIS?” They both heard Tony scream before Tony moved around his lab quickly, surely trying to undo the changes she had made to Jarvis. Skye turned to look at Steve and grinned when she saw that he was chuckling. 

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t stop me?” She stepped forward to take his hand, leading him towards the elevator. She pressed the floor number to his apartment and bit her lip. “Now we can finally spend some time together, just the two of us.” She whispered and let her eyes run over his body before they went to meet his eyes. 

“I’m very glad I didn’t.” Steve muttered, his eyes darkening slightly as he took a step closer. One hand moved to Skye’s waist as the other went to her chin, tipping her head back slightly. He looked at her for a moment, thanking whatever gods there were for the young woman in front of him, his soulmate, before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. When they finally pulled away for breath, he smiled boyishly at her. “How long do we have before Stark’s going to get on our case?” 

“A couple hours.” Skye smirked as she took his hand and pulled him out when the elevator came to a stop, both in a rush to get to his room. Steve opened the door quickly and stepped inside before pushing her against the wall gently, kissing her once she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first published work and I would like to apologize for any spelling/grammar/OOCness/etc. I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to leave constructive criticism and stuff on it! I would love to improve and any advice is helpful. I've just started writing fanfics so I'm really sorry for anything that's wrong with it. I'm still trying to figure out my writing style and all that fun stuff. Most of the one-shots will be about Skye/Daisy because I am trash for her. I hope you'll like my take on the soulmate!AU. This whole thing is inspired by authors like ozhawk, Orlha, CeliaEquus, LadyWinterlight, and all the other amazing authors who have wrote these. They are amazing and have inspired me so much!


	2. You're not real (Bucky/Daisy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're not real, they said you didn't exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post 3x11 of AoS and during Civil War, even though I haven't seen it yet! (No spoilers for Civil War please!) So it's pretty much an AU of that particular scene. I was inspired to write this from the clip they released of Bucky fighting the team at the Avengers facility. It was such an amazing and feely clip and I couldn't help but think of what would happen if Daisy was his soulmate and ended up meeting him there. I'm really sorry for any OOCness, grammar, and spelling errors and I hope you like this!

Daisy had put in everything she could into her team of Inhumans, the Secret Warriors. When Coulson had first given her the green light for the initiative, she had told him that she wanted her team away from the limelight. That they wouldn’t be like the Avengers, that they would stay a secret and it had gone well, for a few months. But then on one of their missions, a civilian saw them, took a video, and just like that, the secret was out. The public had gone crazy and wanted to know who this new team was. Were they like the Avengers or were they different? The government wanted to find out who they worked for and if they were the good guys or not. With all that was going on, Daisy started to feel the pressure of being the leader get to her.

“What do you mean Fury contacted you?” Daisy demanded when Coulson had told her she was to report to the new Avengers facility to represent the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Fury called me, he said the Avengers were getting antsy with not knowing who you guys are. He suggested we reach out and try to build a relationship with them. It isn’t a bad idea Daisy.” Coulson sighed as he looked at her. He could understand why she was upset, this was exactly what she didn’t want and yet, they were having this conversation.

“I understand why I’m representing the Secret Warriors but why S.H.I.E.L.D? Shouldn’t that be you DC? You should be the one to tell them you’re alive and rebuilding the agency.” She insisted, crossing her arms as she looked at him.

“It’s not the right time yet. They want to know about you and your team first. Once we agree on the terms of this potential partnership, I’ll tell them.” The director nodded, looking at her tiredly. Phil Coulson knew he should have told the Avengers he was alive sooner but he had been putting it off for a reason. He was scared of how they would react, especially Barton and Romanoff. He also didn’t want to know what their reactions would be to how he came back to life. He was still wary about T.A.H.I.T.I himself, he was sure the Avengers would take it worse.

“This is a bad idea Coulson.” Daisy gave him a pointed look before sighing softly. “What information is classified?” She asked, she needed to know how much she could share with the Avengers.

“When it comes to your team, that's up to you, but with S.H.I.E.L.D, keep it vague.” Coulson told her and nodded. “The quinjet will take you to New York tomorrow morning.” He said, dismissing her.

* * *

 

Daisy took a deep breath as she pulled up at the Avengers facility. Despite everything that had happened and everything that she had been through, she was still a fangirl when it came to the Avengers and here she was, going to meet them. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be meeting them as an equal, not just a groupie. She got out of the SUV and straightened out her jacket slightly as she made her way into the building. She had spent awhile trying to decide what to wear, even going to ask Jemma for help, before deciding to keep it casual with a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and her leather jacket.

When Daisy stepped inside, she was surprised to hear the alarms going off and she looked around, her instincts kicking in instantly. Her eyes surveyed the area, trying to see what or who the threat was. Around her, she could see agents in a rush to leave before she quickly stopped one. “What's going on?” She demanded.

“The Winter Soldier.” The agent replied simply before running off, most likely to get help, Daisy thought. She turned when she heard the sound of a gunshot and her eyes went wide before she ran towards the sound. She froze when she saw the Winter Soldier knock Tony Stark to the ground. In her early S.H.I.E.L.D days, when she was still looking for her parents and was hacking through S.H.I.E.L.D’s files, she had come across one on the Winter Soldier. It had talked about his assassinations, how well-trained he was, and who they believed he worked for but besides that, he was a mystery. Even the information they had on him was vague, it never went into any real details. When S.H.I.E.L.D fell and was revealed that Hydra had been in it, after everything that had happened to Captain America, there had been talk that the Winter Soldier was actually Bucky Barnes, Steve Roger’s best friend that died in the line of fire. Daisy had always been skeptical about it until she saw the man in front of her.

The young woman watched with wide eyes as Natasha Romanoff and Sharon Carter tried to take him down, surprised by how easily he was able to fend them off. She saw a man, who she later learned was T’challa, attack him but the Winter Soldier was still stronger. After a moment, she snapped out of her daze and ran towards Bucky, swinging at him. Daisy knew she wouldn't be able to take him on but she was reluctant to use her powers. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him; he was Steve Roger’s best friend after all.

Bucky caught her arm, twisting it before throwing her on to the ground. Daisy groaned as her back hit the hard floor and she moved to pull herself up quickly. She made to kick him but he blocked it easily, hitting her stomach with his metal arm. She felt the wind get knocked out of her and she coughed, looking up at him. “It's Bucky right? Please, you have to stop. I don't want to be forced to hurt you.” Daisy rasped out as she looked to the man. If she couldn't fight him, she could try to reason with him. She was sure the man was still in there, just buried underneath the weapon. Bucky froze and looked at her, she could see a change in his eyes for a brief moment before the cold look was back.

“You're not real, they said you didn't exist.” The Winter Soldier growled and narrowed his eyes at her. Daisy stopped immediately at his words and looked to him. She had always wondered the situation the words written on her right wrist would be said to her in. In the orphanage, she was always picked on because of it. The kids would tell her exactly what her soulmark words were. That she wasn't real, that she didn't exist, and some even went as far as to tell her she shouldn't exist. Those words had made Daisy doubt herself at times, her worth, and if anyone even needed her. The fact that she could never seem to find a home didn't help it either but after a while, she accepted her fate and her words. Daisy always was curious as to who “they” would be but she never expected that it would be Hydra. It all seemed to make sense then, Hydra must have tried to erase the thought of a soulmate from Bucky’s mind so that he could focus on his missions. It would have been easier to convince him that she didn't exist, especially with all the brainwashing they did to him.

Bucky swung at her, hitting her squarely on the jaw. Daisy let out a sound of pain and she could taste blood in her mouth. She looked to him, frowning. “I'm sorry.” Her hand shot out and she sent him flying back against the wall. His head hit the wall pretty hard, knocking him out. Daisy breathed heavily before running over towards him, making sure she didn't hurt him much. She sighed in relief when she felt a fairly strong pulse before she was pushed away, a group of agents coming to grab Bucky. “W-wait, what are you doing?” She cried out as they handcuffed him, pulling him up.

“He's a threat and needs to be secured.” Tony said as he walked over, rubbing his jaw. In the midst of seeing her soulmate getting dragged away like a criminal, she didn't even realize it was Tony Stark talking to her. She spun to face him, glaring at him.

“He is only a threat because he was made that way, it’s not by choice.” Daisy hissed as her eyes went to the group of agents pulling Bucky away.

“Who are you?” The billionaire asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over her. He had never seen her before and here she was, yelling at him about the Winter Soldier, something she probably knew nothing about.

“Daisy Johnson. I’m here to represent my team of Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.” She said and crossed her arms.

“You’re the one that’s supposed to be meeting us today?” Tony asked, looking over her. “I didn’t expect someone this young.” He said lowly and shook his head. “So what do you have to do with Bucky Barnes?”

“He’s my soulmate.” Daisy growled, her eyes going to meet his.

* * *

 

“Agent Johnson?” Captain America asked when he stepped into the conference room, looking to her. After she had told Tony that Bucky was her soulmate, he had ushered her into the room, telling her to wait. A medic had come in to check on her and clean her wounds though she insisted she was fine. She was trying to figure out where Tony had disappeared off to but now she had a clue. He went to talk to Bucky’s best friend and one of the people she was supposed to meet that day, Steve Rogers.

“You can call me Daisy.” She said and extended her hand out to him. Steve reached forward, shaking her hand before pulling away and going to sit across from her. She stared at him for a moment, she could see why Coulson respected him so much. He just seemed to exude authority.

“With everything that just happened, I imagine that the last thing on your mind is what you came here for.” Steve said and gave her a kind smile. “Bucky’s your soulmate?” He asked her softly as he looked at her.

“It would appear that he is, yes.” Daisy muttered as her hand unconsciously went to her right wrist where her words were at. “Is he okay? He isn’t hurt right?” She asked worriedly.

“They sedated him and have him locked up right now.” He said lowly. Daisy looked at him and she could tell that he was just as uneasy about the arrangement as she was. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She desperately wanted to see Bucky, if he thought that she didn’t exist, she had to assure him that she did.

“Can I see him?” Steve looked to her at the question before nodding.  
  
“You should probably be the one by his side when he wakes up. I’m sure he would like that a lot.” He smiled at her as he stood up. “We can discuss your team and S.H.I.E.L.D afterwards.” Even though Steve didn’t find his soulmate yet, he knew that the only thing she would be able to focus on was Bucky. He didn’t want to be the one to keep her away from him, especially after the events from earlier.

“Thank you.” She breathed out as she stood up, nodding at him in thanks. Daisy made her way to the door and stepped out before realizing she had no idea where she was going on. All she knew was that she had to see Bucky.

“It’s this way.” Steve said and smiled softly at her, having gotten up after she did, knowing that she wouldn’t know where to go. He walked alongside her, glancing at her for a moment.

“Bucky isn’t the same person he was decades ago. He’s been through a lot and he’s confused.” He muttered. “Please take care of him, I don’t want anything else to happen to him again.” Daisy’s gaze went to Steve in surprise. She could see that Bucky meant a lot to him and even if Bucky wasn’t her soulmate, if Captain America had asked her that, she would still say yes. But since he was her soulmate, she would do everything in her power to protect and care for him.

“I promise.” Daisy said and gave him a reassuring smile before they came to a stop in front of a room with a large window so people could see inside. Though it had everything a bedroom was supposed to have, she still couldn’t help but cringe at how much like a prison it was. The white walls and the monochromatic furniture made it clear that the person staying in that room wasn’t a guest. Daisy’s eyes drifted from around the room to the man lying motionless on the bed and she could feel a pull in her heart, drawing her to him. Steve opened the door for her and nodded before walking away.

The young hacker turned agent grabbed a chair, moving it to the side of the bed and sat down. Her eyes ran over Bucky and she could feel her heart ache for him. He didn’t deserve the cruelness of what happened to him. No one did, but the fact that it had happened to her soulmate made it so much worse for her. She could only imagine how much he struggled with accepting everything he had done when Hydra brainwashed him. Daisy hesitantly took his metal hand into her own, lacing their fingers together. She brought his hand up to her lips, kissing it gently. “I’m sorry.” She whispered and she wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for. Maybe it was for how much he had suffered, or how unfair it was, or for when she used her powers on him. As she looked at him, she realized it was for everything. She wanted to give the man in front of her everything and so much more because that was what he deserved. Daisy closed her eyes as she felt a lone tear escape and she let out a breath, still keeping his hand close to her lips.

“I wasn’t hallucinating.” A voice said and she looked up quickly, seeing Bucky watching her. “Y-you’re real.” She let out a soft laugh at his comment and nodded, grinning at him.

“I’m very real Bucky.” Daisy muttered and moved to let go of his hand but he kept a firm but gentle grip on it. Bucky sat up, keeping his eyes fixed on her.

“I spent so long believing what they told me, that you didn’t exist and here you are, sitting in front of me.” His eyes ran over her face, trying to forge every single detail of her into his brain, scared that he would forget or that someone would make him. He frowned when he saw the bruise on her jaw and moved his hand to it gently, remembering where she got it from. “I did that.” Bucky stared at the bruise for a moment longer before letting his hand and gaze fall to his lap. “I’m sorry. I'm not a good person anymore, I haven't been for a long time.”

“Yes you are.” Daisy said and looked at him, moving a hand to his cheek, making him face her. “You’ve done bad things but it wasn’t you, it’s what Hydra made you do.” Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

“Are you sure you want me doll? It won’t be easy being with me, I still have a lot of things I need to work through, programming that hasn’t faded away yet. We won’t be able to have a normal relationship, not for a while, maybe not ever.” He muttered when he had pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. As he looked into her eyes, Bucky could feel himself getting lost in them. Nothing else but her seemed to matter and he desperately hoped that she would still want him, even with the knowledge that he was a dangerous person. They might not be able to have a normal relationship but he knew he would do everything in his power to make her happy.  

“There’s no one else in this world that I want.” She whispered. “I’m sure you noticed earlier but I’m not exactly normal myself. I have these… abilities and my life hasn’t been all rainbows and butterflies. I can handle whatever gets thrown at us, as long as we figure it out and face it together.” She smiled softly. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he wrapped his metal arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her deeply. Daisy kissed him back with just as much want, her arms winding around his neck. After a moment he pulled away, a soft grin on his face.  

“I’m sorry, I never asked you for your name.” Bucky said sheepishly and looked at her, his hand going to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Daisy, my name’s Daisy.” She said softly. She didn’t know what the future held for them and she knew it wouldn’t be easy. The only thing Daisy knew for sure was that as long as they were together, she would be able to brave through it all. Bucky was her soulmate and she would be damned if she let him go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be using both Skye and Daisy for her name, depending on when the fic takes place. If it takes place after season 2 of Agents of Shield, I'll be using the name Daisy but if it's before, I'll use Skye. If it takes place from season 1 until present AoS, I'll follow the plot and change her name accordingly. She'll always be Skye to me though but I also love the name Daisy! I'm going to try to update as regularly as I can, at the very least it should be once a week. 
> 
> Also, if you want to, you can check out my Youtube channel, nephilim. I have a few crossover vids with Skye/Daisy including one with her and Bucky. You can also go to my Tumblr and send me requests if you want or just fangirl with me. My url is akadaisyrogers :D


	3. I don’t know why I came back here (Natasha/Daisy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t know why I came back here. The last time I was here, I was brainwashed and it just got worse from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Civil War and post season 3 of AoS. Spoilers for 3x22 if you haven't seen it yet! I saw the 6 months later scene and it inspired me to write this, I hope you like it!

After everything that had happened in Germany and the aftermath of it, Natasha was hiding, again. It seemed to be a common theme for her the past few years. Something would happen and she would have to disappear. Then, someone who needed her help would find her and she was forced out of hiding. This time wasn’t any different.  

“You’re supposed to be a dead man Coulson.” Natasha hissed into the phone as she paced the length of the apartment she was staying at in Odessa, Ukraine. “How the hell did you get this number?”

“Barton.” Coulson said simply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you I was alive sooner but I need your help.” He did feel bad about it but he didn’t want to involve the Avengers, Barton and Romanoff in particular, in the mess that was T.A.H.I.T.I. Phil knew they would not have been okay with the project so he decided it was best to keep them in the dark. Under any other circumstances, he wouldn’t have called her but he was desperate. It had been six months since Daisy had gone rogue and there had been many reports about Quake. S.H.I.E.L.D needed to get a handle on the situation and he just wanted her to come home. Every single time they got close, she managed to escape right under their nose somehow. Each failed attempt got the team more frustrated so the call was made to involve Natasha.

“Why are you calling me now then? You have managed to keep this a secret for years so you must be truly desperate.” The spy muttered and stopped her pacing, going to sit down. She took a breath to calm herself slightly, telling herself to hear him out and listen to what he had to say first. “What’s going on Coulson?”

“I don’t know if you’ve seen the news about an individual they’re calling Quake.” Phil said softly. “She’s one of ours and I need your help to bring her back home. Her name’s Daisy Johnson, used to go by Skye, and she’s an Inhuman. She left S.H.I.E.L.D six months ago. She went through a lot and she reached her breaking point.” He leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his face tiredly. “We’ve gotten close many times but she’s always managed to get away. She’s good Natasha, she’s a hacker and a trained agent. She knows all our protocols and she’ll know how to stay hidden. We need a pair of fresh eyes that can operate outside of the box.”

“Phil, I don’t know what you think I can do. In case you haven’t heard, I signed the Accords. I can’t do that anymore. I have rules that I need to follow too.” Natasha replied, frowning slightly. She had never heard him like this before, so tired and desperate. The girl must have meant a lot to him.

“You just have to find her and bring her back Natasha. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone but she could be dangerous. She knows S.H.I.E.L.D too well and will be able to stay off of our radar. Please.” He pleaded and sighed softly. “She’s the closest I have to a daughter.” Natasha stopped at his words before cursing softly in Russian.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But you’ll owe me Coulson.” She said lowly as she got up, going to pack her bags. “Send me everything you have on her. I’ll get right on it.” She hung up and set her phone down. “Time to get back to work.” Natasha muttered under her breath.

* * *

 

Three weeks, that’s how long it took Natasha Romanoff to find Daisy Johnson. Even she had to admit that the girl was good at hiding. Normally, the spy would have been able to find anyone in days but not this time. She’d spent all her time reading the reports on Quake, figuring out what her motives were for striking the places she did, and predicting her next move. Everything led her to Los Angeles, the one place it seemed she had roots at.

Natasha drove her motorcycle up to a mountain that overlooked downtown L.A and sure enough, there was a woman standing there. She got off her motorcycle and walked over, going to stand next to Daisy. “I don’t know why I came back here. The last time I was here, I was brainwashed and it just got worse from there.” Natasha looked over as the girl spoke, one word registering in her brain. _Soulmate._

“Because no matter how much you try to run away from the pain, it’ll always be there. You just have to learn to live with it.” Natasha said softly, watching as the girl turned to face her with wide eyes. Her lips parted slightly as she looked at the younger woman in front of her. Natasha always knew that Daisy was pretty, she could tell from her S.H.I.E.L.D files, but she was even more beautiful in person. And she was all hers, her soulmate. She owed Phil a thank you now, he had sent her on a mission to find her own soulmate, even if he wasn’t aware of it.

“It’s you. You’re my-”Daisy started, still trying to process the fact that she had found her soulmate and that it was the Black Widow.

“Soulmate, I’m your soulmate as you are mine.” Natasha smiled as she took a step towards her. All the weeks she had spent trying to find the girl was worth it. Natasha had spent so long waiting to find her soulmate that part of her couldn’t believe she was right in front of her. “I have waited so long for you.” She whispered as she took another step closer to her, moving to take her hand.

“Me too.” Daisy ran her eyes over her face for a moment. Natasha leaned up and kissed her softly before pulling away and looking over her.

“Why don’t we go home? I don’t know where that is yet. Maybe we’ll head back to S.H.I.E.L.D, Coulson did ask me for help to find you, or maybe it’ll be somewhere else. Just know that I’m not leaving you and whatever it is you’re going through, I’m here to help.” She said softly as she stroked her hand with her thumb gently. “I do know a thing or two about being brainwashed.” The super spy chuckled, trying to make light of the situation Daisy was in. She watched as the young hacker took a deep breath before nodding at her.

“Okay, let’s go home then.” Daisy said as she held her hand, smiling as Natasha pulled her into her side, wrapping an arm around her.

“We’re going to get through this.” Natasha assured her. Daisy nodded and moved to rest her head on her shoulder, looking out at the city.

“Now that I found you, I know I’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have requests for any pairings, feel free to leave a comment or you can always send it to me on Tumblr too! My url is akadaisyrogers.tumblr.com  
> Also, my Youtube channel is nephilim. if you want to see my fan videos!  
> Anyways, I hope you all like this and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling/OOCness mistakes.


	4. When are you going to take me on a ride again? (Sam/Daisy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When are you going to take me on a ride again Sam?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post Civil War and post season 3 of AoS! It's just a huge AU and my own interpretation of what would happen after. I hope you like this and I'm sorry for any OOCness/grammar/spelling errors. :3

“When are you going to take me on a ride again Sam?” Daisy smirked as she ran her eyes over her soulmate.

“Whenever you want, you just tell me when. We can even go now if you want.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively as he took a step towards her. He grabbed her by the loop of her belt and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Get your head out of the gutter. I meant with your wings.” She rolled her eyes and hit his chest playfully. “Not that your idea is bad either but not what I was going for.” Daisy laughed softly and looked up at him.

“I knew that.” Sam sputtered before pecking her lips gently. “But you don’t need me to fly, you can do it yourself.” He said as he moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I told you, it isn’t flying. I just manipulate the vibrations and that makes it able for me to jump pretty high.” The Inhuman shrugged and leaned into his touch slightly. “It isn’t the same feeling I get when I’m with you and we’re flying around.” She whispered softly. “When it’s just us up in the skies, that’s when I feel the freest.” She smiled and kissed him again before stepping out of his hold.

“How about we go now then?” He asked her and grinned, pulling her back to him. “I’m sure the others won’t mind if we head out for a little. It’s not like they have anything besides dinner planned anyways.” Sam offered as he ran his eyes over her. He watched as she bit her lip, something he found she did often when she was thinking. It drove him mad whenever she did that and it made him want to kiss her, hard. 

“Okay, let’s do it!” Daisy grinned at him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the room where they kept the wings. “But we don’t have to stay out that long, Tony won’t let us hear the end of it if we miss dinner again.” She chuckled.

“He’s been trying to get everyone to spend more time together lately. It’s getting annoying not having that much free time for us to spend together.” Sam sighed as he squeezed her hand.

“It’s because this team is his family. He just didn’t realize that until he lost Steve and the rest of you guys. We all know Tony’s got an ego the size of New York but he cares a lot. He just doesn’t know how to show it normally.” She shrugged as she opened the door to the room, stepping inside. She picked up the EXO-7 Falcon from the stand it was on, handing it to him. “Now that you’re all back, he’s just trying to make it up to you guys.” Sam listened to her and nodded, knowing that she was right.

“I just wish he would be normal about it sometimes. He’s too over the top.” He chuckled as he took his wings from her, putting them on as they walked to the door. “But enough talk about Tony, this is our time.” Sam said and smirked at her. “Just you and me.”

“I like the sound of that.” Daisy grinned as they stepped out onto the field. She watched as the pack opened, the wings coming out. She couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful the technology behind his wings were. Her eyes ran over the details for the millionth time, completely in awe.

“You done staring yet?” He chuckled, a boyish grin on his face as he opened his arms to her. The young woman went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his winded around her waist. “Hold on tight.” Sam whispered softly into her ear, kissing her cheek gently. She let out a squeal as she felt their feet lift off the ground and her arms around him tightened slightly. He kept her pressed against him as he navigated the skies, a grin coming onto his face as he heard her joyous laughter.

“This is amazing!” Daisy sang slightly before moving to rest her chin on his shoulder as she looked down at the facility below them. Up here, all their problems seemed so small and insignificant. The only thing that seemed to matter was them and both Daisy and Sam appreciated that. With their jobs, it wasn’t often they could get a quiet moment like this to themselves. To just forget their problems and worries and focus on the person in front of them, their soulmate.

“I love you Daisy.” Sam looked to her for a moment, a smile on his face.

“I love you too.” She breathed out, her lips going to kiss the corner of his mouth softly. Daisy closed her eyes and moved her head back to his shoulder again. “Can we stay up here for a few more minutes? We can go back to reality after that.”

“Whatever you want baby.” He grinned and tightened his hold on her as they flew around. In that moment, he knew it couldn’t get any better than this. He was with the woman he loved more than anything, his soulmate, and there was no one to bother them, no one that needed their saving. It was just them and they were happy, that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guise enjoy this! I was asked to do a Daisy/Sam and I adore them so much so I was really excited to do this. It's pretty short and just a fluffy drabble. I figured that some fluff would be good because I've got a lot of angst planned. Hehehehehehehehe!! My next fic will probably be a Daisy/Wanda one and hopefully another Steve/Daisy after that.  
> If there are any ships you'd like me to write, just tell me and I will definitely try my best to!  
> My Tumblr is akadaisyrogers.tumblr.com and my YouTube channel is nephilim.


	5. She's gone (Wanda/Daisy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post season 2 of AoS, closer to season 3, and not too long after AoU. I'd like to apologize for any OOCness/spelling/grammar errors. I also attached a Wanda/Daisy (Skye) video I made a while ago that sort of inspired this fic. So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!

 

 

Growing up in Sokovia, Wanda was used to pain and death all around her. She had even accepted it as a normal part of life. When her parents passed away, she realized death didn’t only hurt the dead, it hurt the living too. It hurt the people they left behind in ways one couldn’t even imagine. Wanda had hoped she would never feel pain like that again, but life was cruel to her, it always had been. Pietro, her brother and best friend, was taken from her in the battle of Sokovia and just like that, the hurt was back. Even though she had joined the new Avengers team, she still felt lonely, lonelier than she had even been in her life. When her parents died, she had Pietro to lean on. He had been her constant, and now she had no one. But somehow, the world had decided to finally give her something good in the form of her soulmate, Daisy. Meeting her had gotten her out of her depression and she was starting to be herself again. Things were finally going well for once but as always, it was too good to last.

* * *

 

Wanda woke up in the middle of the night to a searing pang in her inner left thigh where her soulmark was at. She screamed as she felt a ripple of pain spread throughout her body before it disappeared and along with it, the better half of her. She scurried out of the bed quickly and turned the light on. Yanking down her pants, her worst fears were confirmed. Her soulmark words had faded out completely and that only meant one thing. Daisy was gone, dead. A loud and piercing cry escaped her lips and she fell to her knees, the windows and mirrors around her shattering as the realization of losing her soulmate came crashing down on her. She was vaguely aware of her door being opened and Steve running in, going to her side.

“Wanda. Wanda. Talk to me!” Steve grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. He had been alerted that there was a disturbance in her room and he came rushing over, worried that someone might have tried to get to her. After Sokovia, there were people at the facility who were still wary of her because of her powers and he didn’t trust them not to try something.

“D-Daisy.” The young girl rasped out. Steve frowned, not understanding what was going on. He looked around the room for a moment and saw the shards of broken glass everywhere. He picked her up and carried her out, not wanting her to end up hurting herself with all the glass around. His gaze went to her shaking form in his arms, worried about what had happened to cause her to be in this state. The mention of her soulmate had his mind reeling, and he realized there could only be one thing that would have made her lose control like this.

“Wanda, what happened to Daisy?” He asked her lowly as he set her down on one of the couches in the lounge. Steve kneeled down in front of her, moving a hand to her arm gently, trying to comfort her. For a long moment, the only sound that was heard were her sobs before she finally answered him, confirming his thoughts.

“She’s gone.” Wanda breathed out, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “Daisy’s dead.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked her, his own voice slightly uneven. He had grown fond of Daisy, she had even helped him catch up with pop culture. In the time they had gotten to know each other, she had become a friend and someone he trusted. She and Wanda were good together and he understood why the universe had made them soulmates. He had seen the way that Daisy was able to pull Wanda out of her depression after Pietro died. He wasn’t sure what would have happened to Wanda if Daisy hadn’t come into her life and saved her. Daisy had made her laugh and brought a smile to Wanda’s face again. They had completed each other. As he looked at the young girl in front of him, his heart broke for her loss. Everyone in Wanda’s life had all been taken from her cruelly and Steve was pissed at the universe for being so cruel to her. His thoughts were disrupted at the sound of his phone ringing and he pulled it out, seeing it was Coulson.

“Captain Rogers, is Wanda there?” Coulson asked when he heard Steve pick up. “I couldn’t reach her.” The director said. Steve could hear the grief in Coulson’s voice, he knew that the man had cared for Daisy as a daughter.

“We know sir. Wanda… she felt it.” Steve replied as he glanced at her. “I’m very sorry for your loss.” He muttered, knowing that the whole team would be grieving the loss of their agent, hacker, and friend. “Please send your team my condolences.”

“Likewise Captain.” Coulson said softly. He was fully aware of Daisy’s close relationship with the Avengers. There had been a point where he was scared that she would leave his team to join theirs, not that he would blame her. Her soulmate was on that team and she had gotten on well with everyone there too, they all accepted her and were comfortable with her powers. His heart ached with the knowledge that she would never get the chance to explore that. “Please tell Wanda that too. I can send her Daisy’s belongings if she wants or she can come collect them herself.” Steve bit his lip, not wanting to make the choice for her.

“One moment director.” Steve spoke into the phone before making his way over to Wanda. He put a hand on her shoulder gently, holding the phone out to her. “You should talk to Coulson.” He said softly, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure there are a few things that would need to be arranged.” Wanda turned to look at Steve before her eyes went to the phone. She wiped her tears slightly and took a deep breath, taking the phone from him.

“Yes DC?” Wanda whispered. She had taken to calling him that, having picked it up from Daisy. Daisy had always referred to him that way and it ended up sticking with her too.

“Wanda, I’m sorry.” Phil ran a hand over his face, wishing there was more he could have done to save Daisy. “We tried our be-”He started before he was cut off.

“I know. I know you all would have done whatever you could to save her.” She knew how much the team loved Daisy and she knew that they wouldn’t have given up on trying to save her, but somethings were simply out of their control.

“Do you want to come to the Playground to collect her things?” He asked her, wondering whether he should tell her the details of the mission. If she decided to come, he figured he would tell her then. There was no point to making her even sadder at that moment.

“Y-yeah, I think I’ll do that.” Wanda replied as she wrapped her free arm around herself. “I’ll head there first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Coulson sighed softly, wiping away a stray tear that had managed to fall from his eyes. “I’m really sorry Wanda.”

“Me too DC, me too.” She hung up and handed the phone back to Steve who was sitting next to her, just watching her and trying his best to comfort her. “I’m going to the Playground tomorrow to get whatever belongings Daisy had there.” She told him before getting up. The only thing she wanted now was to be alone and try to come to terms with the fact that she had lost her soulmate, though she doubted she would anytime soon. “I’m going to sleep.” Wanda said simply before walking off, heading back to her bedroom. The heartbroken girl hadn’t even spared a second glance at Steve, she didn’t have the energy to. She walked into her room, not caring that the pieces of glass were still all over the floor. She was well aware of the fact that she was walking on some of the shards but she was too numb to even feel it. Flopping down onto the bed, Wanda curled into a ball as tears flowed down her cheeks again. She buried her head in the pillow, knowing that sleep wouldn’t come to her that night.

* * *

 

Wanda made her way out of the jet after it had landed at the Playground and smoothed down the black dress she was wearing. She made her way over when she saw Phil standing by the doors, a gentle smile on his face. Her eyes ran over the director and she could see the sadness in his eyes through the strong front he was trying to put on for her. She knew how much Daisy had meant to him and they would both have to figure out how to deal with their grief.

“Wanda, I’m very sorry about Daisy.” Phil said softly when Wanda stopped in front of him. His eyes met hers for a moment before he moved to hug her gently. When Daisy had told him that she had found her soulmate in Wanda Maximoff, he was surprised and slightly nervous about them. He was aware that they both had rough upbringings and were powered individuals so they would have a lot in common. But they had also gone down different paths for a while and that made him unsure about how they would work out. He should have trusted the universe though because when he saw them together, that was the happiest he had seen Daisy. She had found her home. That was all he had wanted for her since she joined the team.  For her to have a place to belong and for her to be happy.

“I am too DC. How are you and the team holding up?” Wanda asked when she pulled away. Coulson had started walking, leading her into the facility.

“Honestly? Not well. Everyone is trying to cope with it in their own way.” He said seriously and looked back at her. “But we’ll make it through this, we have to. Daisy wouldn’t want us to stop our lives because she’s not here. She’d want us back in the field, saving the world, and helping people.”

“She would. She’d never want anyone to stop living their life just because she wouldn’t be there to share it with them.” Wanda muttered. It was something she would have to keep in mind for when she felt like giving up. Daisy would want her to keep fighting and keep looking for the beauty in life. That was something she had always loved about her. Despite all the hardships Daisy had gone through, she was an optimistic person who was able to find beauty in everything, even the small insignificant moments.

“Exactly.” Coulson agreed before he stopped in front of Daisy’s room. He turned to face her and smiled softly. “Take all the time you need and if you want to see the others, they should be in the lounge.” He said to her before walking away, knowing that she needed time alone.

“Thank you.” Wanda said to him. She took a deep breath before hesitantly moving her hand to the knob, turning it and opening the door. She stepped in and closed the door after her, walking over to Daisy’s bed. Wanda sat down and ran her hands over the pillow softly, remembering the first time they had met. It wasn’t long after she had joined the Avengers and Coulson had come with the team to tell them that he was alive. The moment she saw Daisy; she knew there was something special about her. Wanda was instantly drawn to her but was far too scared to say anything. Daisy had been the one to utter the words etched on her skin first and the rest was history. It hadn’t taken them long to end up in the very bed she was sitting on. Wanda had thought she couldn’t be any happier than she was in that moment but everyday with Daisy proved her wrong. Daisy had the ability to light up every room she was in and she had made it her mission to make sure there was never a moment where Wanda didn’t feel loved. At first, Wanda had worried that her powers would scare Daisy away but it didn’t. She easily accepted them and had revealed abilities of her own. They had bonded over them and would spend hours marveling over what the other could do. Daisy had especially enjoyed it when Wanda used her powers for day-to-day activities, like getting the remote without having to get up. There had been so many things about Daisy to love and there was no denying that she was special.

As Wanda’s eyes roamed around the room, she grabbed the pillow and hugged it. She moved to bury her head in it and closed her eyes, the faintest smell of Daisy’s perfume still lingering on it. She let herself take it in for a moment before setting the pillow back down and getting off the bed. The young woman slowly walked around the room, looking at the belongings Daisy had. Her eyes landed on a hula girl doll and she chuckled softly. Wanda grabbed the luggage that was by the door, assuming that Coulson had left it there for her to put Daisy’s things in. She went around the room, putting her soulmate’s belongings in the luggage with a soft smile on her face. Wanda was well aware of how much they had meant to Daisy. She hadn’t grown up with much so whatever she had, she cherished. It had been similar for Wanda too and that was one of the many things they understood about each other.

Wanda paused once she got to the bottom of one of the drawers only to find out there was a false bottom. She bit her lip as she propped it open, finding a single disc in there. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at it, wondering what could be on it. Wanda picked it up and went over to the laptop that was on the desk, opening it and typing in the password that Daisy had told her. Daisy had been the one that taught her how to use a computer, though she wasn’t as clueless about it as Steve was. She opened the case the disc was in and put it into the laptop, watching as the screen loaded.

“Wanda.” Daisy’s face appeared on the screen. Wanda sat up straighter at the sight of her soulmate, knowing that this was something she had previously recorded, though it didn’t stop her from wishing that it was really Daisy in the flesh. “If you’re watching this, it probably means something happened to me. Either that, or you’re secretly going through my things when I’m not around.” Daisy chuckled and smiled softly. “And if this isn’t Wanda, what the hell are you doing going through my stuff?” Wanda laughed softly as she watched her soulmate narrow her eyes at the camera she was talking into.

“So, I don’t really know why I’m doing this but I guess it’s for closure. That’s the one thing I know I would want if anything were to happen to anyone I care about, especially you Wanda.” Daisy said softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “My whole life was about me finding answers and getting the closure I needed. The least I could do is give that to everyone else too.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything Daisy.” Wanda whispered softly. “It’s the world that owes you.” Her eyes ran over her soulmate’s face in the screen and she could feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Wanda, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I spent so long feeling alone and like I didn’t have a place to belong, but then you came. You came and I finally had a home.” Daisy chuckled softly and wiped a tear from her eye. “You came and I finally had a good relationship. I wasn’t scared to fall in love with you and I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” She looked into the camera and gave it a watery smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too Daisy. I should have said it more.” Wanda breathed out and moved a hand to the screen. She paused inches from it, biting down on her lip to stop the wave of tears threatening to take over. A soft stream of red came out of her fingertips and she quickly let her hand fall. Even though she had grown more comfortable with her powers, all thanks to Daisy, she still hadn’t mastered control. Especially with all the raw emotions she was feeling in the moment, her powers would be unpredictable and she didn’t want to ruin anything in her soulmate’s room.

“If anything were to happen to me Wanda, if I die- you have to keep going. You can’t give up okay? You have to stay strong and keep fighting.” Daisy said, her voice coming out through the speakers. Wanda took a deep breath at that. It had been Daisy that had helped her move on from Pietro’s death. If she hadn’t met Daisy, Wanda didn’t know who she would have become. She had fallen into such a deep depression and only Daisy had been able to get her out of it. Now that both Pietro and Daisy were gone, Wanda didn’t know if she had the willpower to not give up.

“It won’t be easy Wanda, I know that, but you have to try. Even if I’m not there, you have to keep living. You have so much power and you could do so much good in this world. Especially with the Avengers and SHIELD, you’d be able to save so many lives. You can work with them to find other Inhumans and enhanced people like us. You’d be able to help them accept their powers and help them make a difference. I need you to do this for me, please.” Daisy looked into the camera directly as she spoke.

Wanda knew about the initiative that Coulson had given to Daisy to find more Inhumans and recruit them, they had talked about it a lot. It was something that Daisy was passionate and determined about, something that she invested most of her time to. Wanda understood where she was coming from and if anyone were to lead a team of powered individuals, she was glad that it would have been Daisy. There were so many people in the world that were like them and if the wrong people got their hands on them, they would be used as weapons, something Hydra and Ultron had tried and succeeded to do with her and Pietro for some time. Wanda tried to help Daisy wherever she could, but there wasn’t much she was able to do in the state she was in. At that time, she was still recovering from the loss of Pietro and the events of Sokovia. Hearing the desperation in her soulmate’s voice in the recording, she knew this was something that she would have to go on with now. It was Daisy’s wish and she would hate herself if she didn’t fulfill it.

“I promise I will Daisy.” Wanda knew that the road ahead of her would be hard. She would have a lot of work to do but this gave her a purpose. She had to finish what her soulmate started. Daisy wanted nothing more than a world where powered people worked with SHIELD to make a difference. She died trying to do that and Wanda wouldn’t let her death be in vain. It was something Daisy had felt so strongly about and fought so hard for. Wanda would be damned if she didn’t carry on Daisy’s vision.

“So if you’re watching this, then I’m probably gone and I’m sorry for leaving you. I love you Wanda. I will always love you and I want you to be happy, even if it isn’t with me.” Daisy whispered and wiped a tear from her eye. “Remember that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and being with you is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life. I love you.” Daisy gave the camera a soft smile before the video ended and the screen went black.

“I love you too and I miss you, I don’t think there will ever be a time that I won’t.” Wanda’s eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. It would take everything she had for her to not fall back into the same depression that she had when Pietro died, but her soulmate had a last request that she needed to see through. She would grieve for her lost soulmate first, it was something she needed to do, but after that, she would keep living. She would be strong and continue with Daisy’s mission. Her soulmate had asked her to and she didn’t want to let her down. She wouldn’t let her down. Daisy had always believed in Wanda and her powers, that it could save so many lives and actually make a difference in the world. Even though she won’t be around to see it, Wanda vowed that she wouldn’t disappoint her soulmate. Wanda knew that she wouldn’t be as natural of a leader as Daisy was, but she would try her best to be. Daisy had loved her, trusted her, believed in her, and Wanda had felt the same way about her. Even though it had ended with her losing her soulmate, it was better than not having felt any of it at all, and it would be because of Daisy that Wanda would stay strong and keep fighting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my favorite ships with Daisy and I don't know why the first fanfic I wrote of them was a sad one. I had an idea and I ran with it and I realize the whole filming a video thing might be overly cheesy and too OOC and super cliche. I'm really sorry about that, it's just the idea I had and I decided to give it a shot. I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> I'm sorry that it's been forever since I've posted something. I've just been busy and had a huge writing block. I think it's kind of evident in this too because this clearly isn't that great but I still wanted to post it because I spent a while on it and it's been over a month since my last fic. So I hope you like it and I'm really sorry for all my mistakes and everything wrong with this. 
> 
> If you ever want to talk or fangirl with me or anything, my Tumblr is akadaisyrogers.tumblr.com and my YouTube channel is nephilim.


	6. What ship would you like me to write next? (Vote)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote for what ship I should write next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guys! I know it's been a long time since I have updated this soulmate series and I blame this on writer's block. I have been so stuck and hating everything that I've been writing and it's the worst, ugh. I decided that I would ask you guys if there are any specific ships you want me to write that are Skye/Daisy centric for this series. Hopefully that will get my creative juices (that sounds so weird) flowing. 
> 
> I will post all the ships that I am definitely able to write below and all you have to do is post a comment on this chapter of which ship you would like to see me write. If there is a certain ship that you want me to write that isn't on this list, feel free to add that in the comments too and I will definitely try my best. Whichever ship has the most votes will be the one I will write first but I will try my best to get around to all of them. Also, if you want a continuation of any of the fics I've posted already, let me know! I would love to play around with something like that too. 
> 
> I hope you guys see this and vote. I know I've been inactive for soooo long so I'm not even sure how many people will see this. Either way, all requests and suggestions are welcomed! I definitely need this sort of push and inspiration to get back into my writing again. Thank you if you vote or even see this, it really means a lot!

**Ships**

 

 **Daisy/Brock Rumlow** \- dixie326, Its_just_a_moment, Meg

 

 **Daisy/Steve Rogers** \- Mocking_point, brutus87, Plantmistress, Its_just_a_moment, MotherOfDragons20, magickgirl786

 

 **Daisy/Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers** \- Plantmistress, MotherOfDragons20, Millaray, SLYNNR, Fraya, Nessa, Agents_of_SHIELDfan, magickgirl786

 

 **Daisy/Bucky Barnes** \- Its_just_a_moment, MotherOfDragons20, Nessa, magickgirl786

 

 **Daisy/Wanda Maximoff** \- ImogenHoney, MotherOfDragons20, shadowcree, IJustWonAFreeToasterOven, NyxMuirinn, Kara_24, Beli94

 

 **Daisy/Pietro Maximoff** \- WhiteOceanPrincess, MotherOfDragons20, EpisodeManiac, Fraya

 

 **Daisy/Jessica Jones** \- Commandr, shadowcree, skidney, VioletsxLilies, Lukas_Drake

 

 **Daisy/Matt Murdock** \- EpisodeManiac, Jttorkildson, Dingbing

 

 **Daisy/Frank Castle** \- Bloomsky

 

**Daisy/Claire Temple**

 

 **Daisy/Natasha Romanoff** \- ravciks, ImogenHoney, shadowcree, IJustWonAFreeToasterOven, skidney, NyxMuirinn, Kara_24, Amber

 

 **Daisy/Clint Barton** \- EpisodeManiac

 

 **Daisy/Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton** - MotherOfDragons20, SakuraFairy

 

 **Daisy/Bruce Banner** \- jocillyria

 

 **Daisy/Tony Stark** \- cinti, lexapride, SLYNNR, Fraya

 

 **Daisy/Loki** \- inezblue, MotherOfDragons20

 

 **Daisy/Thor** \- Fraya

 

**Daisy/James Rhodes**

 

**Daisy/Sam Wilson**

 

**Daisy/Charles Xavier**

 

 **Daisy/Erik Lehnsherr** \- Bluwolf, MotherOfDragons20

 

 **Daisy/Logan (Wolverine)** \- teyla0016, IIxTigerLilyxII, Millaray

 

 **Daisy/Peter Parker** \- Fraya

 

 **Daisy/Wade Wilson** - Jttorkildson

 

 **Daisy/Barry Allen (DC TV Universe)** - Jttorkildson

 

 **Daisy/Clark Kent (DC Universe)** \- Iracebeth_Irons

 

 **Daisy/Bruce Wayne (DC Universe)** \- dixie326, Jttorkildson

 

 **Daisy/Laurel Lance (DC TV Universe)** - magickgirl786

 

 **Daisy/Thea Queen (DC TV Universe)** - magickgirl786, Kara_24

 

 **Daisy/Maria Hill** \- ImogenHoney, NyxMuirinn, Arranmore13, Kara_24

 

 **Daisy/Felicity Smoak (DC TV Universe)** \- Nessa, Kara_24

 

 **Daisy/Sharon Carter** - magickgirl786

 

 **Daisy/Iris West (DC TV Universe)** - magickgirl786

 

 **Daisy/Cisco Ramon (DC TV Universe)** - magickgirl786

 

 **Daisy/Rogue** \- Beli94

 

 **Daisy/Bucky/Steve/Tony** \- Dragonfan47

 

 


	7. I don't know who you are (Steve/Daisy/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry; I don't know who you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after 3x11 of AoS and during Civil War. I was rewatching the movie and got this idea. As always, I'd like to apologize for any OOCness/spelling/grammar errors. I'm definitely rustier than I was before. If you want an update on everything and what I'm working on, that will be in the author's note at the end. I hope you guys enjoy this!

“And the new recruits?” Steve asked Clint, raising an eyebrow as he gestured to the van. The captain’s eyes followed the archer, raising an eyebrow as he opened the door, revealing Scott Lang and a woman he didn’t know. She was beautiful, that much he was aware of. There was something about her; it almost felt like they were supposed to be there. Steve snapped out of his trance as he heard Clint’s voice and he quickly looked away.

“Come on.” Clint said as he pulled Scott out, nodding at the young woman who stepped out after Scott. As the Ant Man had his fangirl moment over Captain America and the rest of the team, the girl just listened, laughing slightly. She could understand his excitement. She was still trying to process that she was meeting them herself, though her training did teach her to keep a calm exterior.

Steve listened to Scott patiently, an amused smile on his face. Steve was aware that he was currently explaining the situation to them but his mind stayed on the stranger in their presence, the one who hadn’t said anything yet. There was something about her that he couldn’t shake off, and it bothered him. He mentally kicked himself, realizing that he could just talk to her. It would answer so many questions he had if he just addressed them to her himself.

“I’m sorry; I don’t know who you are.” Steve directed towards the dark-haired beauty, raising an eyebrow. “Clint mentioned bringing someone he knew.” His eyes watched as the woman seemed to tense before she looked up at him. Her mouth closed and opened a few times before she finally spoke.

“Right, you don’t know who I am. I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” The girl rushed out, eyes going to meet the taller man. Clint seemed to notice her nerves and he assumed that she might have been intimidated by the captain. He didn’t blame her though; it was hard not to be. It took him a while before he could fully relax around Steve. There was just something about the way that Steve carried himself. Maybe it was the authority that poured out of him, or perhaps it was his dated manners and knowledge of the twenty-first century that Clint wasn’t used to. Either way, he decided to save the poor girl from her predicament.

“This is Agent Daisy Johnson.” Clint spoke up, growing confused at the shocked look that both Daisy and Steve had on their faces. “She works with S.H.I.E.L.D, and before you ask, yes it still exists. That’s a story for another time, all you need to know is the director sent her here to help us.” Everyone else seemed to be listening but his words were lost on the two who kept staring at each other. “Okay, will someone fill the rest of us in? We don’t know what’s going on.” His arms crossed in front of him and he sighed, waiting for one of them to say something.

“Soulmate.” Daisy muttered as her eyes stayed on Steve for a moment longer before she tore her gaze away from him. Bucky stood up straighter at those words before slowly making his way over to them. “Have you met our third?” She asked, her eyes going to meet Bucky’s as he took his place besides Steve.

“I’m right here.” Bucky said lowly, his eyes running over Daisy. She was so young, almost too young to be involved with the likes of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Daisy looked between her two newly found soulmates, trying to process that her soulmates were Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and Bucky Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier. Never in her wildest dreams did she see this coming. When she had discovered that she had not one, but two soulmarks, she was terrified. Her whole life, she was turned away and disregarded over and over by everyone she met. She didn’t think that would be any different with her soulmates. She feared that if they had found each other first, they would decide they didn’t want her, or that the universe would give her two terrible soulmates. If she had learned anything about herself in her past relationships, it was that she always gravitated towards the ‘troubled bad boy’ character. Of course, they all came and bit her in the ass so she believed that the universe would follow that pattern. Then, her powers happened and she was positive that it would scare her soulmates away when she met them. But that wasn’t the case. If anyone could handle her abilities and occupation, it was the two men in front of her. The hacker/Inhuman never expected that her soulmates would be living legends, war heroes, and most importantly, good people who shared similar values as she did. Daisy was sure they must have found each other long ago and their bond must have been deep, making her worry if there was any room for her at all. The look in their eye’s eased her fears though, she had never seen such intensity and desire directed towards her before. She could tell they wanted her, maybe even needed her.

“Yeah, he is. He’s the third.” Steve couldn’t believe that now, of all times, was when they would meet their soulmate that would complete their trio. He wanted to say more, wanted to get to know her, but the alarm at the airport started going off. Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters that he had to deal with first.

“They’re evacuating the airport.” Bucky told the group. Steve seemed to be figuring out their next move, so he took the initiative to reach out to their soulmate first. “I’m sorry we are meeting under such circumstances but after this, if everything works out, I think we should talk.” His hand went to take hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Of course, the mission is what we should focus on. From what Clint’s told me, this is really important.” Daisy agreed, enjoying the feeling of her hands in his larger and rougher one. She gave him a gentle squeeze back, melting slightly under his gaze but that went away when Sam said that Tony Stark was there. She sucked in a breath before calming herself down. Coulson had sent her for a reason. She could do this, she had to do this, and she wasn’t going to leave her soulmates’ side either.

“Suit up.” The captain said to the group, looking at Bucky and Daisy for a moment and gave them a tight smile. He hoped this would work out. All he wanted was to go somewhere quiet and talk to their third, but the world didn’t stop turning just because they met their soulmate.

* * *

Steve and Bucky sat on the quinjet quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. They had left the group behind, their soulmate behind, so that they could get to Siberia. They had to get there before Zemo did or before he could do anything. If they didn’t, it would mean catastrophe. The world couldn’t handle one Winter Soldier; there was no way they could deal with five. Everyone on the team knew the risks and had agreed with the decision to let the two go, but that didn’t mean that Steve and Bucky liked it.

“What’s going to happen to your friends, our soulmate?” Bucky finally spoke, breaking the tension between them. His eyes stayed on Steve as he waited for an answer, but the silence was speaking volumes to him. It wasn’t good, that much Bucky knew. He just didn’t know to what extent it would be and that made him uneasy, especially because their soulmate was one of the ones that stayed behind.

“Whatever it is… I’ll deal with it.” Steve said lowly after a moment, glancing back at Bucky. The blonde man shared the same worries as his soulmate did. It wasn’t a decision he was happy with, but they already did it. They had a bigger fish to catch and unfortunately, sacrifices had to be made because of it. He would deal with the consequences of their actions after they ensured that Zemo was no longer a threat.

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this Steve.” Bucky met Steve’s eyes and frowned. “Your team is suffering for my mistakes. We just left our soulmate there, who we just found, and we don’t know what’s going to happen to them or us. What if we never see her again? What if they do something to Daisy? She’s an Inhuman Steve, they aren’t going to take her lightly.” Bucky was aware of what an enhanced individual meant to someone who wanted power and control. He had seen it many times during his Winter Soldier days and he worried about what kind of tests and experiments Daisy could be subjected to.

Steve stayed quiet, pinching the bridge of his nose for a minute. Everything that Bucky had said was right, but this was a decision they made as a team. “They knew what they were getting themselves into Buck.” He said, knowing he would have to be the voice of reason. One of them had to keep their wits and it looked like it would be the captain’s job. “Besides, did you see Daisy? I’m sure she can handle herself until we can get to her.” He smiled softly at the thought of her, seeing a similar look cross his soulmate’s face.

_“You guys might want to step back a bit.” Daisy warned the team, watching as the other group approached them, their speed picking up. Steve and Bucky could see that their soulmate was a well-trained agent, there was no questioning that. Her combat skills were almost as good as Natasha’s, but they worried over how she would fend against the others. Neither of them could stand to see or think of her getting hurt, but it seemed that their concern was misplaced. She was more than capable of holding her own and protecting herself._

_Steve and the others stepped back as she instructed and they watched as Daisy crouched down, one hand pressing down on the cemented floor. His eyes widened slightly as the ground beneath them began to shake before a large rift appeared, starting from them and ending where Tony and his team were standing. They watched in surprise as the rift turned into the ground separating, everything around them seeming to shake along with it, causing the other side to struggle with keeping their footing._

_“You’re enhanced?” Bucky asked her as she stood, his eyes going to her. He had wondered what the gauntlets she wore was for, and things were starting to click for him. He was glad that she had those abilities, that way, he would worry less. Her fighting had made it clear that she could handle herself but now, she really was a force to be reckoned with._

_“Kind of. I’m an Inhuman. I’ll explain it all to you guys later when we aren’t preoccupied.” Daisy replied, seeing that Iron Man and company were charging towards them now. As Steve took the lead, running at them first, she and the others followed him. She had been reluctant to use her powers earlier in fear of actually hurting someone. However, Tony and everyone else weren’t letting up, so she knew she would have to._

_Somehow, King T’Challa had crossed her path and as his claws swung at her, narrowly missing her face, she shot her hand out, sending him flying back. Daisy kept her guard up but listened as she heard Bucky and Steve’s voice through her comms. There was no way they were all getting out of there, but some of them would have to. Zemo had to be stopped before he would cause even more damage. As the Black Panther swung at her again, she blocked it and was vaguely aware of Sam telling her two soulmates that they had to go, that everyone else would stay behind._

_“He’s right Steve. You guys have to go, we can handle it. You have to get to Siberia and stop Zemo.” Daisy said as she sent another wave of vibrations towards her opponent, causing him to fall to the ground. “We can handle it. We’ll be fine; I’ll be fine, just go.” She muttered, turning and spotting Steve and Bucky. She ran over towards them, stopping in between the two._

_“Daisy-” Steve started but she cut him off, shaking her head._

_“You have to do this, only you guys can. We’re going to be okay, whatever it is that’s going to happen, we can get through it. So please go, this isn’t where you guys have to be. Be careful and I’ll see you soon, we still need to talk.” Daisy breathed out, her hand going to take both of theirs, giving it a firm and reassuring squeeze. She smiled softly and looked at them for a moment before rushing off, going back to help the others._

Bucky stood as the quinjet landed, going to grab weapons for himself. Steve picked up his shield and went to the hanger door, lowering it. He turned as his soulmate stepped up beside him, looking out at the facility in front of them. Steve moved a hand to Bucky’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

“We’ll be okay, all of us.” Steve said, hoping to assure him that Daisy would be too. Even though it wasn’t something he could guarantee, he couldn’t go in with the mindset that they wouldn’t make it out alive and see their soulmate again. That would be just as good as giving up and that wasn’t going to happen, not today.

“We’re going to have to be. Daisy’s waiting for us.” Bucky replied as he turned and gave Steve a tight smile. His eyes ran over his face for a moment before he pulled him into him, his lips going to meet Steve’s. He kissed him slowly, his metal hand going to cup his cheek as he deepened it. It had felt like way too long since they had been this close. Steve kissed him back with a certain hint of desperation and fear, holding his soulmate tightly. The blonde slowly pulled away and just held Bucky for a moment longer.

“Let’s go.” The captain said, giving his soulmate one more smile, and then attaching his shield to his back.

* * *

The past few days had been a whirlwind for Daisy. Between being sent on the mission to aid Captain America and his team, finding out that he and Bucky are her soulmates, getting arrested by the US government, and then getting saved by said soulmates, she felt like she barely had any time to breathe. Daisy was used to chaos and danger, but Steve and Bucky just seemed to attract trouble on a whole new level, not that she minded. If Daisy couldn’t handle trouble, the universe would not have made them soulmates.

Currently, Daisy sat between her two soulmates, a frown on her face as they discussed what Bucky wanted to do. Steve had contacted King T’Challa who had agreed to help Bucky, so the team had been moved to the facility in Wakanda. The technology there was the most advanced that Daisy had ever seen, even more so than Stark’s. Because of that, they had a few options on what treatments Bucky could go through to get rid of Hydra’s brainwashing. Both Steve and Daisy were unwilling to go with what Bucky was suggesting.

“No Buck- you can’t, okay? I just got you back, we just found Daisy! You can’t go back under, there’s another way.” Steve protested as he looked at Bucky.

“I can’t trust my own mind. There’s bound to be another Zemo one of these days. All they have to do is say the words and I’m under their control. I could end up hurting a lot of people, I could hurt you two. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did that.” Bucky told him, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Daisy had been silently listening to them arguing for the past twenty minutes, trying to figure out how she felt about it all. She could understand where Bucky was coming from, he was scared of being a threat to others, especially those he cared about, but at the same time, she agreed with Steve. There was always an alternative, one that meant they wouldn’t have to lose him. She had just found both of her soulmates and if she were to lose one of them so soon, she didn’t know what she would do.

“What do you think Daisy?” Steve asked, turning to face her. He could tell that she wasn’t pleased with Bucky’s idea and maybe if it came from her, Bucky would stop being so stubborn.

“I-I think this is something we can’t make a decision about right away, not like this.” Daisy spoke after a moment, finally collecting her thoughts. “Steve, Bucky has the right to make this kind of choice and we can’t and shouldn’t force him to do something he doesn’t want to.” She could see the surprise on Steve’s face and as he was about to open his mouth to protest, she held her hand up to stop him. “But, I also agree with Steve. I just got the both of you; I don’t think I’m ready to lose you yet, not when I’ve barely gotten to know either of you.”

“Doll.” Bucky breathed out as he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her tightly. Daisy moved to rest her head on his shoulder, feeling Steve’s hand going to her thigh and rubbing it gently.

“I have an idea, one where we all win, or as much as one can in this situation anyways.” The young woman said softly. “Let’s give it some time first, maybe a month, see what the scientists and doctors here can do to help you Bucky. If nothing they have works, then we can go through with the cryogenic sleep.” Daisy suggested, pulling away from Bucky slightly. “In that time, we can all get to know each other and see how things play out. What do you two think?” She looked between the two hopefully, biting her lip as she did. She wasn’t ready to lose a part of her yet, and she knew Steve wasn’t too. This way, they could meet in the middle.

Steve and Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment as they shared a look. The blonde leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently before the brunette pulled her back into him. Even though Bucky felt like going back to sleep would be the only solution they had until new technology was developed for his specific problem, he couldn’t say no to his soulmate when she was looking at him like that. Steve seemed to think it was a good idea too. It would give him more time to convince Bucky not to go back into cryo since the latter was so insistent on it, they’d be able to explore other options, and they’d get to spend more time together.

“Yeah, I think that’s something I can agree on. What about you Stevey? You satisfied?” Bucky asked as he rested his head on Daisy’s.

“Very satisfied.” The captain nodded in agreement, giving Daisy a warm smile. Daisy grinned at the two of them, moving away from Bucky to kiss Steve’s cheek. She turned back, about to do the same to Bucky before he shook his head.

“Nope, right here.” Bucky smirked as he gestured to his lips. A soft chuckle escaped the Inhuman and she nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly. Bucky’s arm wound around her waist as he deepened it, keeping her close to him. Daisy moved a hand to his cheek, heat spreading throughout her entire being at the feeling of his lips on hers, their bodies pressed together.

Steve just watched them, a content smile playing on his lips. Since they met Daisy, things between them already felt more balanced. They really did need her, their third. Steve knew that completing a trio was important, but he didn’t expect it to feel this fulfilling. He couldn’t wait until the day that they would complete their bond, but until then, he would be happy with what they had. They were all together, safe, and alive. It was more than he could ever ask for.

“It’s my turn next, right?” Steve finally chirped up, laughing softly as Bucky pulled away, nudging Daisy towards Steve. As his lips met hers, he could feel Bucky’s hand going to take his free one, squeezing it gently. Steve kissed Daisy slowly, not feeling the need to rush it. This was all he wanted, they were all he _needed_. And for once in Steve’s life, nothing else seemed to matter. There was no war, the world wasn’t ending, and Captain America didn’t need to save anyone. In this moment, he was Steve Rogers, simply a guy relishing in the warmth and love of his soulmates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. It has literally been forever since I've posted a real story and I am so sorry this took so long. I was so surprised that I actually got comments on what ship you guys want me to write so thank you so much for that! The top one was a tie between Natasha/Daisy and Steve/Daisy/Bucky. Since I already have one Natasha/Daisy story up, I decided to go for Steve/Daisy/Bucky. 
> 
> This idea came to me while I was rewatching Civil War so I just kind of ran with it. I know this isn't that good but I spent about a month working on this and I really wanted something up, so I decided to post it anyways. It definitely feels like I'm learning how to write all over again and I feel that the way this is written is kind of awkward and the transitions and everything aren't that good. I'm so sorry for that and if this is just bad. My inspiration for writing has been pretty nonexistent for a long time so I avoided it completely, and now my writing is like this. I will be trying to write more so don't worry, I will be improving! Either way, I hope you find this story somewhat enjoyable and please let me know what you guys think. I appreciate all the kudos, comments, criticism and they definitely help me a lot. Expect something better next time. 
> 
> I do plan on writing something for all the ships with votes. Whether it's a one-shot or a drabble, you can expect that there will be something for it. It really meant a lot to me that you guys wanted to see me write something in particular and it encouraged me not to give up on writing. Things just get so crazy sometimes and writer's block just comes in strong so there were many times I considered giving up. Knowing that there are actually people who read what I write is one of the things that pushed me through that dump. Although the result in this fic isn't that great, I'm trying not to let that discourage me and I will keep on writing and growing as a writer. 
> 
> Anyways, if you read all this, thank you. I hope you like this random, not so good story and I promise there will be better things to come. If you ever want to talk, fangirl, or have any requests, you can always comment here or message me on Tumblr. My url is winterdaisy. If you want to check out my fanvideos, my Youtube is nephilim. (with the dot). Thank you and I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
